Friedrick Nietzsche XVII
Übermensch Friedrick Nietzsche XVII is a philosopher, politician, labor leader, motivational speaker, political and philosophical writer, fiction novelist, essayist, media mogul, educational founder, entrepreneur, multi-billionaire philanthropist, the current President of Brmék’oék Nrzipntakmojad (Barmenistan), and the former Archon (leader) of the Barmenistan Council of Intellectualism, currently an multi-purpose organization functioning in part as a major political party in Brmék’oék Nrzipntakmojad (Barmenistan). =History= Childhood Friedrick Nietzsche XVII, is the seventeenth descendant of Friedrick Nietzsche, with the line of heredity created illegitimately, started with Nietzsche's illegitimate son, Friedrick Nietzsche II, born to Lou Andreas-Salomé. Friedrick Nietzsche XVII himself was born on March 13, 2436 to Friedrick Nietzsche XVI, a computer technician, and Anne Grounstein-Nietzsche, a baker, in the city of Ekde in Ikegaru. Since he was a child, Nietzsche always had many friends and experimented with politics due to his charismatic nature. He even one time at the age of 8 organized his entire primary school to overthrow the administration, locking the entire school staff into closets and occupying the facility. Due to his young age, all charges were dismissed. Even at a very early age, he was interested in philosophy and the ways of the universe, studying all fields of philosophy, though he especially liked those of his ancestry: the philosophies of Friedrick Nietzsche. Adolescence As he progressed into secondary school, his charisma and talents in politics, philosophy, administration, drama, and mass communications began to shine. He became very active, forming his own student union that outpaced and eventually took over the previous, as well as eliminated and replaced the student government of Barton Secondary School, a private school situated in the town of Bank at the west outskirts of Ekde. After graduating at the top of his class, notably in all advanced classes, with a focus in politics and philosophy, Nietzsche went on to attend Nietzsche University, a private university of philosophy and politics outside the east end of Ekde. Young Adult Nietzsche attended Nietzsche University not only for his undergraduate's, but all his masters and doctorates. In his time as an undergraduate, Nietzsche studied with emphasis on Philosophy and Political Science, and studied the languages German, Swedish, and Russian, as well as Barmenistanian (as English is now the official language, Nietzsche did not learn Barmenistanian because his parents are immigrants). It is at about this time that Nietzsche seriously became his venture to the übermensch, and at one point became a nihilist. After his undergraduate's, Nietzsche began to further study, gaining several master's and doctorate's in Philosophy, Political Science, Mass Communications, Mathematics, Logic, Ethics, Administration, Education, Computer Science, German, Swedish, and Drama/Theatre. Leader During his long duration of graduate's and post-graduate's studies for 14 consecutive years, Nietzsche had collaborated with his friends to officially form the Nihilist Council of Social Darwinism (NCSD) on the 14th of May, 2467. Though he was not a nihilist, Nietzsche had formed this organization to the name because it was intended originally as a club for those who were nihilists, those who once were, and those bent on becoming an übermensch. The ideology strongly centered around Social Darwinism and the philosophies of Friedrick Nietzsche, as well as many other philosophies. Starting as just a group of friends that would discuss philosophy, it turned into a full-fledged student organization that eventually eliminated the student union, student government, and replaced both of them, while totally restructuring the university under a completely different social and educational environment based around the NCSD's philosophies. This then began to grow, spreading like a virus to private schools and universities all over the nation, as well as a few public campuses, overthrowing almost all organization within the campuses and totally replacing them with the NCSD, restructuring the organization of the private campuses and their philosophies. A growing, thick divide had begun to appear between public and private education. And it also began to gain a large following of the intellectual youth on the internet, further separating and alienating them from the rest of their age groups, and spawning social networking sites based around the organization and its philosophies. The NCSD began to inconspicuously subvert many youth groups and programs across the nation that were independent from schools, and in all, religion within Barmenistan began a radical decline. Yet, many of the elders remained with their religions, creating a further divide and basis for alienation of young and old, as virtually all of the religious in the nation are composed of the old, and virtually all of the atheist majority are composed of the young. It also began to spread like wildfire into the workplace of young, white-collar workers, creating one of the few successful white-collar labor unions in history. Not only did the union provide representation, but even overcame some corporations by forcing employee buy-outs. Much of the mass media directed towards intellectual youth soon became puppets of, and eventually owned and controlled by, the NCSD. This began to spread to other mass media, dominating nearly everything. The middle-class began to glow insanely bright, and class differences and distinctions worsened; only now it was between the middle-class and everyone else, rather than rich and poor, as the middle-class had suddenly gained all the power, regardless of the rich having more money. Politician Nietzsche soon became rich, by being the leader of an organization that controlled virtually everything in Barmenistan that could be classified as "intellectual" or "middle-class." On June 13, 2473, Nietzsche decided to step into politics finally, and the Nihilist Council of Social Darwinism quickly became a national party. Much positive change was brought to the nation, including a temporary ban on religion. Although the NCSD failed the first election, gaining no seats, they swept the second election, gaining the position as second-largest party, and Friedrick Nietzsche XVII became President of Barmenistan. Unfortunately however, fascist opposition parties, namely the United Party of Church and "People," and the "Progress" Party, had also gained many seats, although they were both brand-new parties. They had been voted in mostly by the alienated elderly, but to their own mistake and surprise as they revealed themselves as Stalinist and Nazi-leaning fascist parties attempting to revoke all control held by the people and submit everyone to the state. President Nietzsche at this time was very disgruntled, but does not give up hope for the next election. Nietzsche had decided to rename the party, first to the Barmenistan Council of Social Darwinism, and finally to Sozialdarwinist Rat vom Übermensch, roughly translating from German to the "Social Darwinist Council (or advice) of the Übermensch." Übermensch may be translated to "superman," "superhuman," or "overman," and is a prime concept of the original Friedrick Nietzsche philosophies and ideologies. This change was to point out Nietzsche's final becoming of the übermensch, as well as emphasize the ideologies of the party. Since then, the SRVU has held a dominance over the executive and legislative branches of Barmenistan for the past three elections. It had brought back all the changes it had made, and many more; bringing Barmenistan to a near utopian state. However, there has been recent reorganization within the party, and Nietzsche lost the inner party elections for Archon of the SRVU to Vladimir Harrison.